Making her mine
by Always Angel 87
Summary: What if Angelus had found a way to make Buffy his? How would that have effected that hellmouth and most importantly, his plans to end the world?
1. The Deal

Amy walked down the dark streets of Sunnydale alone. She knew that it was an incredibly unwise thing for her to do but she had to get out of the house before she went crazy. Her dad was starting to get on her nerves with his over protectiveness. Ever since Teresa had been killed he basically refused to let her out of the house alone at night and she was starting to feel suffocated. That's why she had snuck out her bedroom window as soon as he was asleep.

Now she was starting to regret doing it. All she had wanted was a little freedom. She just hoped that her stupidity didn't cost her her life. Unlike the rest of the town's occupants she was aware of the things that went bump in the night. Vampires, werewolves and demons were all real. So was every monster you were ever afraid of as a child, and for some reason they flocked to this town.

Her mom had once told her that that was why she had picked up witchcraft. She had wanted to have a way to protect herself from the evil in the town. But when her dad left she lost control, becoming one of the evil things herself. Even going as far as switching their bodies so she could re live her cheer leading glory days. If it hadn't been for Buffy and the others she'd probably still be trapped in her mother's body. Or even worse, trapped in an unknown hell dimension like her mother now was. She shuddered at the thought. " Ok time to think about other things."

The first thing that popped into her mind was the spell she had done for Xander. When he had found out that she was a witch he had blackmailed her into doing a spell for him. He had wanted her to cast a spell on Cordelia that made her fall in love with him so he could reject her. Instead her spell had caused every female in town to fall for him. Every female except Cordelia that is.

Things went horribly wrong after that. More so than they already were. She turned Buffy into a rat and an angry mob chased down Xander and tried to kill him and Cordy. Once again Giles came to the rescue, stopping her spell before Xander and Cody were murdered and Buffy was eaten by a cat.

Giles explained to her why the spell went wrong but it still confused her. Ever since the incident with her mom she had been secretly practicing magic. She had even come to believe that she was quite good at it. Obviously she had been wrong.

Suddenly a guy stepped out of the shadows, blocking her path. ' Shit. I just had to get out of the house. Now this guy is probably going to rob me, or worse kill me. Way to go Amy.' She silently scolded herself. " Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He said smiling. " Its ok. But would you mind getting out of my way? I'm trying to get home.This town is a little too creepy at night."

He moved out of her way and fell in step beside her. " I know what you mean. Hey, don't you go to school with Buffy?" She had to admit that it was creepy how he came out of no where, but he was totally gorgeous. Plus he knew Buffy so he couldn't be all that bad. " Yea I do." They walked in silence for a few moments. " You're Amy right?"

Now she was creept out. She didn't hang around with Buffy so how did this guy know who she was? " I think you should leave me alone now." She said and walked passed him. He vamped out and grabbed her arm. " Come on Amy don't be like that." " If you're going to kill me get it over with." He chuckled, the sound making her skin crawl. " Silly girl I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor." " And if I don't?"

He tightened his grip on her arm and twisted. It broke with a sickening crack. She cried out in pain, tears of fear streaming down her face. " Then I will kill you. But I wont stop there. I'll kill you whole family too. Hey, maybe I'll keep you around so you can watch them die. Or better yet I'll turn you so you can kill them yourself. What do you say?" " I'll help you." She whispered.

" That's a good girl. You know, I know about the spell you did for Xander. You made all the women in the town fall in love with him. You even made Drusilla fall for him. That had to be a pretty strong spell considering she's a vampire. Then all the women tried to kill him. Too bad they didn't succeed." He said frowning. " Not to be all rude, but what does that have to do with this favor you want?" " I want you to do a spell for me." " For what?" " I want you to make the slayer fall in love with me."


	2. Reasoning

" I want you to make the slayer fall in love with me." Amy couldn't help herself, she started laughing. As soon as she saw the look on his face she stopped, he was dead serious. " You do know that the slayer kills your kind right?" She asked, confused that he would want to make the slayer love him instead of killing her. " I mean, I'll do it if it keeps you from killing me but I'm surprised you don't want to kill her. I thought every vampire wanted to kill a slayer."

" Of course I want to kill her! She's always fucking up my plans. I would love more than anything thing to snap her pretty little neck and drain her dry. But I can't. Buffy's gotten under my skin and it's all soul boy's damn fault!" Amy gasped. " Wait, Buffy's the slayer? That sure does explain a lot." She said, surprised that she hadn't made the connection before.

He back handed her hard, sending her flying into the wall of a building. He stalked toward her and yanked her up by her broken arm. " Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt when others are talking? It's rude, plus it can get you killed." He growled. " Sorry." She whimpered, fighting not to break out in a fresh batch of tears. Just because he said he wasn't going to kill her didn't mean he wouldn't after she did the spell on Buffy. If she had any hope of surviving she had to keep a clear head.

He patted her on the head and sat her back down. " I'm going to finish my story now but no more interruptions. I happen to like hearing myself talk." " No kidding." She muttered. She immediately shrank back, waiting for him to come at her for her comment. But either he didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her because he kept up his mindless rambling.

" For a hundred years I roamed all over Europe as the most heartless vampire to ever live. Killing, maiming, taking whatever I wanted and making it mine. I became known to people as Angelus, the one with the angelic face. But then I fed on a beautiful young gypsy girl and as punishment her clan cursed me with my soul and I became Angel.

For decades he roamed the earth feeding on rats and shying away from all human contact. basically he went from the most feared vampire, to the biggest pussy to ever walk the earth. Then one day a demon named Whistler with horrible fashion sense approached him and said he had a job for him. He showed him Buffy and as he watched her called as the slayer he fell in love with her.

He vowed form that day forward that he would help her in any way possible and make amends for all his sins. He followed her here to Sunnydale and approached her. He became her lap dog, showing up when help was needed and aiding in any way that he could. And although they tried fighting it they eventually fell in love.

They made love on her seventeenth birthday, causing him to achieve perfect happiness and snatching his soul, bringing me back into the mix." He said with a smirk. Amy sat in silence, taking it all in. ' Poor Buffy. She did tell me that I had no idea when I asked her if she had a bad breakup. Now I understand.'

Angelus continued his story. " When I first came back I wanted to kill her for what she made me feel as Angel. For the first time since I had became a vampire she made me feel like a man. Thats something you just can't forgive. But every time I've had the chance to kill her I've found that I couldn't. Then it dawned on me one day. Not only did she get to soul boy but she got to me too. My worst fears had been confirmed. I was in love with the slayer."


End file.
